Locks to limit access to enclosures are well known in the art as are locks which monitor access to enclosures. Such locks are manufactured by a number of companies, most prominently Sargent & Greenleaf Lock Manufacturer's, Inc., Nicholasville, Ky.; LaGard, Inc., Torrance, Calif. and Kaba Mas, Inc. of Lexington, Ky. These locks can limit access to the inside of an enclosure to individuals who have a specific entry code which they are required to enter when seeking access to the enclosure. The locks can also monitor and keep a record of which codes are used to obtain access to the enclosure and when such access is obtained. These types of locks are well known in the art.
Unfortunately, from time to time the lock may need to be serviced or the owner of an enclosure may wish to upgrade from one lock to another. The installation of such a lock is time consuming and often requires an owner to request service from an outside service provider. In addition, original equipment manufacturers (OEM's) are also generally looking to simplify installation so that costs for labor can be reduced, thereby reducing the overall cost to the consumer of using the OEM's lock.
In the Detailed Description of this application, a description is provided of an AUDITCON™ lock made by Kaba Mas, Inc., Lexington, Ky. The preferred embodiment of the present invention may include such a lock or such other lock that would provide similar security features.
In the past, Mas-Hamilton and other lock manufacturers have provided their locks to manufacturers of enclosures, preferably enclosures used to enclose banking equipment, computer servers and other sensitive electronic equipment, to which owners of such equipment wish to limit access and document all such access. The Mas-Hamilton locks of this type limit access by providing an electronic lock or latch mechanism and document access that is granted. It will be appreciated that installation requires a fair amount of skilled labor and care. In addition to the difficulty associated with securing the locks, a further concern is the security provided by the locks when they are attached to an enclosure door. It may be possible to strike such a lock from the outside of the enclosure, that the outer portion and the inner portion of the lock assembly are disengaged from the enclosure door, allowing the enclosure to fall open.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing, therefore, that prior art devices and methods of installing these devices present problems which are in need of solutions. It also will be appreciated that further enhancements of the security provided by such locks are needed. The present invention provides solutions for these and other problems.